writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinra's Story
Kinra's Story is based of the last Mirror Dragoneye, which was over 500 years before Eona. She is also Eona's relative and Kinra is seen to be an evil person but is, instead, a good person. Prologue If I succeed, my Hua will be released with the dragons. If I fail, I will be locked alongside the dragons waiting for another chance. Waiting for Pia or another of my bloodline to make it right, to free the dragons from the slavery we have forced them into. Dao walks into the bedchamber and smiles at me. I return the smile. I hope Somo and Pia are okay. They need me to return. He strodes over to me and lays down next to me. I stroke the pearl. It's warm to the touch, and it's energy flows throw it. In a few seconds, I will have to pull it out. My fingers grip around, causing Dao's breathing to become ragged. I start to tug on it but then I feel his hand hit my face. My hand drops from the pearl and I put it up to my face. "You tried to kill me!" he hissed. "Dao, l-listen, I-" I start but he slaps me again. The Imperial Guard comes in and takes me out of the room. The must of heard the commotion. Pia, I love you, I say in my head. I love you also, Somo. I can only hope they can hear my pleas. Dao slaps me again, he followed his guard. And this time, I black out, knowing I'll be excectued later on. Chapter 1 "Somo!" I said, my voice with an edge to it. I see him running towards us. "Kinra, what's wrong?" "We never made a bond with the dragons!" I said, rushed. "What?" he asked me, clearly confused. "There was never a bond. We just took their egg, now they can't be reborn," I say, looking at a scroll that was passed down through generations. Written in women's script. He looks over my shoulder at the scroll. "Why do you say that?" he asks me. "The Imperial Pearl, it's their egg. They need it to be reborn," I say. I stroke the folio. This makes much more sense. "What does that mean?" he asks me. The pure terror grips at me. "We have to get the Imperial Pearl and make things right. We have to give them back their egg." "But that means Dao has to die, Kinra. And we might be killed," Somo says, cupping my cheek. I step away. "We won't get killed, I'll take it myself, all you need to do is take Pia away from here." "What? No! I won't let that happen!" Somo said, anger showing in his voice. "We have no other choice! How would you even expect to get your arse anywhere near him any way?" I questioned. With that, Somo grew quiet. I sigh. "I am going to get it to save the dragons, so they can be reborn. And there is nothing that you can do about it." Somo took a step closer to me. "Then promise to be safe, Kinra, and try to return." I give a slight nod. "I promise, Somo..." I close my eyes as our lips meet. Will I ever get to feel this pleasure again? Category:Stories Category:Love